WrestleMania 32: the SUPERFIGHT 14 years in the Making!
Disaster''! Jodi Arias has Escaped from the Arizona maximum security jail thanks in part to Amanda Knox, Rudy Guede, Patrick Lumumba, Rafaeli Solecito and Casey Anthony. together they form the New Salem Witch league. and their first target is the Autistic world!'' they overwhelm several Branches of Global Autistic Intelligence in a dozen cities all over the World: Manilla, Shadaloo, Tokyo, Witch Massacre in HanoiHanoi, Macau, Rome, Prague, Budapest and Bucharest. some Autistics fought bravely but died defending their bases consumed by Vengeance, Legendary Autistic warrior, Nathan Joseph Wallace vows to hunt down the witches responsible for the death of 1,200 autistics and bring them to justice to restore peace and freedom to his world in time for the greatest spectcle in sports entertainment today WRESTLEMANIA 32!!!! Overview The Story Begins... Hong Kong Attack the Story Begins in Hong Kong, where 2 past Nathans (XI and XII) on hoverboards recived a tip an Attack was about to take place in GAIs Hong Kong Branch office building, just when the 2 Nathans were starting to catch a glimpse at the Building it Explodes! killing 60 (including Takuji and Mari) and injuring 22 leaving half a building in ruins. the 2 Nathans fought off the Salem Witches and evacuated the building unaware the threat that lurks beyond. Takuji, NO!!! TAKUJI!! Mari! Takuji, Oy! Oy! Why do Such a Terrible thing?! Mari!, Why!? WHY?! Mari! Mari....Mari! Takuji! Takuji!! Okinawa Battle in his Samurai Retreat base in Okinawa, Japan, Legendary Warrior of Autism Nathan Joseph Wallace had a force vision of slicing off one of the Salem Witches in the trials until the Salem Witches launch a supprise attack on Okinawa. therefore a Battle insued between the Gemini Samurai and the Salem Witches. and the Gemini Samurai were nearly Defeated until Nathan joined the fray and turned the tide of the battle. that was until the Wicked Witch of the West showed up with trouble but nathan bravely drove her back until the Wicked Witch Declared ill get you my pretty and your little sword too! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!- the Wicked Witch of the West upon retreat the witch set fire to the geasha princess s home which the Samurai plus Clone Troops and Nathan Squads put it out. the geasha princess owed Nathan a debt of Gratitude for saving her. but for Nathan he realises that something dosent seem right So Many have Died. Everybody is Dead! even Doctor Hoshi.... Sledge is Back! the main baddie from Power Rangers Dino Charge, Sledge comes to Vraks underwater base intent to get revenge on the Dino Charge Rangers for Blowing up his ship. but Lord Zedd (MMPR Season 3) , Rita Repulsa (MMPR Season 3) , Ivan Ooze, Vrak, Xandred, Malkor, Prince Vekar, Emperor Mavro, Bernie Tanaka, Mel Fujitsu, Dr. Man, Lord Voldermort, Wormtail, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and the fueher of the Black Cross Group had something else in mind: create vortexes to travel to other movies and tv shows to create a time paradox, resulting in a chain reaction that will unravel the very fabric of the space time continuum and obliterate the whole universe! these vortexes are created and the 1st target: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith! 1st Target: Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Altered Anakin Skywalker (Hayden Christensen) has just turned to the dark side killing scores of Jedi under Order 66 by Chancellor Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid). Anakin checks on his secret wife, Padme Amidala (Natalie Portman) to see if her and the baby are safe and tells her that hes going to the Mustafar System to End the Clone Wars 3 minutes after Anakin left an old version of Obi-Wan Kenobi (Alec Guinness) arrived at Padmes residence. he tells her that Anakin has been seduced by the Dark Side of the Force, when that happened the good man that was his secret husband was destroyed. Padme refused to believe this. but obi-wan talked some sense into Padme and padme told this obi-wan that Anakin was on Mustafar. this caused quite a Schism in the Galactic Senate. on Earth Master Xandred (Jeff Szusterman) sends his Master Grade Mooger army led by SharkJaw and General Gut to invade Coruscant and execute Chancellor Palpatine and the Senate and install an imperial overseer to put down any further resistance. Xandred, Gut and SharkJaw succeed in Invading Star Wars Ep III, Killing Clones, Droids and Jedi alike. Xandred executes Palpatine but just before he proclaims himself emperor, Padme was spotted using the Force to spy on Xandred and Padme boarded her personal Star Skiff and Escaped Coruscant. on Earth Sledge reconised that Xandred failed to destroy Padme and Fired a Magna Beam to open a Vortex to send Padme to the universe of Star Wars Episode VII: the Force Awakens! Padme in Jakku Padmes Star Skiff was diverted to Star Wars Episode VII: the Force Awakens and the Desert planet of Jakku. Padme realises that this isnt the universe she knows but not too far behind her trail is Serpentara piloted by Goldar and Lord Zedd. and spotted the First Order Star Destroyer orbiting Jakku. just then Finn/FN-2187 frees Resistance pilot Poe Dameron and steals a Special Forces TIE Fighter Poe tells Finn they got to go back to Jakku to pick up BB-8 because the map inside the droid was vital to the resistance. General Hux targeted the TIE and ordered the Star Skiff to come to a full stop or face attack as well. Padme ignored this Ultimatum and under Kylo Rens Approval fired missiles and the TIE was hit. the Star Skiff was damaged by Serpentara. both ships crashed on Jakku. Poe and Finn Ejected from the TIE moments before it crashed and Padmes Skiff made an emergency landing which Padme Survived which angered Lord Zedd and berated Goldar for letting her escape. Finn found Poes Jacket plus no other sign of the man as the TIE sank into the Sand. believing Poe is dead Finn discarded his armor and found the neast settlement for water and not too far behind him is Padme who sees the settlement as well and goes there for help. when returning to the settlement for payment on some scrap, Scavenger Rey, fights off 2 thugs attempting to steal BB-8. in the heat of the Sandstorm, Finn sees Padme and reconises here from historical database. Finn Helps Padme and gives Poes Jacket to Padme! BB-8 spots the Jacket and Rey attacks Padme believing her to be a thief. Rey: Whats your hurry thief? Padme: what? Thief? OW! Rey: the Jacket. this Droid says you stole it! Padme: i had a pretty weird day okay. i appreciate it if you stop accusing me of... OW! that hurts! Rey: whered you get it? it belongs to his Master. Padme: Finn gave it to me. Finn: It first belonged to Poe Dameron. that was his name right. he was captured by the First Order. I helped him Escape but our ship crashed. Poe didnt make it. '' After Finn and Padme explain theyre intentions, Skynet and the Armada and the Separatists Spot Padme and sent Battle Droids, X-Borgs, Bruisers and Terminators to invade Jakku as the First Order orders an Air Strike in an attempt to capture BB-8 and the star chart. BB-8, Rey, Finn and Padme escaped Jakku on the Millenium Falcon, Finn and Padme Fired on pursuing TIE Fighters , Vulture droids, tri-fighters, armada fighters, FK hovers and they escape into space a Pre-Historic Rendezvous Nathan in Amber Beach on Earth in the City of Amber beach, California Nathan along with Uxbridge arrives to find answers to this bewitched mystery. he and Uxbridge rode on horses through the Mccadden Forrest and into the Amber Beach main Airport where they is followed by a couple of Oakley Serta Sheep who arrive as refugees determained to follow Nathan wherever he goes. he arrives at the Dinosaur Museum until a a Giant Dil-headed monster sent by the Culprit cuts nate off until a Giant Monster sent by Snide and Heckyl destroyed that Culprit-sent monster and impedes Nathans path. Nathan Was ready for Battle until the Dino Charge Power Rangers arrive to Form the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation to defeat this monster. suddenly when Malkor and Serrator arrive the Megaforce and Samurai Power Rangers arrive and take them out with Their Megazords as well. this gave some breathing space to the 3 Neo-Saban era Rangers until The Encounter with the Wicked Witch the Wicked Witch of the West appears and intimidates them with fireballs until nathan pulls out his katana and forms the Dragon Wave Splash Attack to weaken the Wicked Witch which allowed Nathan to pull out his wand to cast the Aqua Erructo spell to spirt out water to melt the Wicked Witch of the West! ''AAH! You Cursed Brat! Look what youve done! IM MELTING! MELTING! Oh! What a World! What a World! who would thought a Samurai like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness?! OH LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT! Im Going! uuhhh! uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh.....!!!!-The Wicked Witch of the Wests last Words Nathan and the Neo-Saban Rangers meet to discuss not only the situation with the Salem Witches but Sledges plot to pick up where Vortech left off and create many vortexes to rob the greatest treasures in the universe. on the millenium falcon docked with the eravana Padme communicated with Nathan telepathicly, she tells nathan that the nighloks have invaded star wars episode 3 and the armada invaded star wars force awakens the megaforce and samurai rangers caught wind of this and decides to go to the 2 star wars movies to defeat them once ande for all Total Elimination 2016 Cung Le Vs Megumi Misaki Georges St-Pierre Vs Brooke Minowaman Vs Andros the match went the distance Jeff Mullen: 30-27: Minowaman Dalby Shurley: 30-27: Minowaman Nicasio Drake: 30-27: Minowaman Prince Lou Ow Vs Luke Skywalker Rockstar Spud Vs Rin Fleur Delacour Vs Jason Canals Donny Lalonde Vs John Lewis Emma Goodall Vs Matt Brody Kid Kash Vs Todd Hutchingson Ai Asuka Vs Herman Munster John Nada Vs Pernell Whitaker Ken Shamrock Vs Mario Sperry Julio Cesar Chavez vs Jerry Morris Benny Urquidez Vs King Muscle Maurice Smith Vs Murilo Bustamante Mirko Cro Cop Vs Trish Stratus Were off to see the Wizard Nathan lands himself in the Wonderful Land of Oz from there he Meets Wyldstyle, Gandalf and Batman. they clear obstructions and proceed to follow the Yellow Brick Road to find the Spinosaurus Energem and warn the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz of whats happening. but not so fast, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion were walking down the Yellow Brick Road as well and singing "we off to see the Wizard". the mention of the Scarecrow angers Batman, as this reminds him of one of his enemies back in Gotham City. he attempts to arrest Scarecrow over mistaken identity. but Dorothy and company got pulled in by one of Sledge's Vortexes. Nathan and crew Fight Off the remaining Flying Monkeys and deals with 1 final foe remaining in Oz: the Jitterbug! the Jitterbug impedes Nathans pathway to find the Navy Blue Energem. Nathan pulls out his Mega Blade and uses his Raging Fire Final Strike attack to incapasitate the horrible buzzing tree. Nathan approches the castle of the Wicked Witch. he takes care of the Wicked Guards wanting Revenge. from there he encounters Vrak. Nathan Vs Vrak Nathan pulls out his Mega Blade anf fights Vrak with all his might. Vrak seems to Overwhelm Nathan until Nathan became one with the Force and uses the force to reach for a Green Lightsaber. with Nathan now has the Force in his Veins. Wounds Vrak to Finish him with the final death blow. and that was the end of Vrak. as Nathan Quotes his famous words of Shakesphere: now thats done, Blood and Destruction shal be so in use and Dreadful objects so familar, that Mothers shal but smile when they behold their infants quarterd with the hands of war....... Nathan Vs Casey Anthony Casey Anthony, one of the 3 main Culprit Witches, challenges Nathan to battle and Nathan accepts. Casey Anthony get the upper hand on Nathan. but nathan with his Force powers turned the tables on the tot mom and used his Mega Blade to finish her with the Dragon Splash attack to arrest Casey Anthony and hand her over to the 501st Shock Troopers for transportation back to florida. nathan went down below and discovered something...... Energem Found while its raining, Nathan hampered upon a Navy Blue light of unknown origin. nathan found and digged up and he finally found the Navy Blue Energem! now he or anyone else can be the talon ranger as Nathan once again quotes his famous words of shakesphere "oh pity choked with custom fell deeds, with the spirt of the Autistica ranging for revenge with ate by his side come hot from heck shal in these confines with a monarchs voice....CRY HAVOC!! and lets slip the dogs of war! that this foul deed shall smelleth above the earth with carrion men groaning for burial." -Nathan J. Wallace to Old Friends..... Nathan returns on the road to the emerald city with the energem a Clone Centurion Trooper spots Nathan and reports to Chancellor Nathan James Wallace (disguised a a Clone Commander), N. James spots N. Joseph and N. James undos his helmet to show that he is a Clone for Old Times sake and Gianna (also disguised as a Clone Sniper) takes off her helmet and agreed to escort Nathan to the Emerald City. the gatekeeper sees nathan with the clones and agrees to let them in. inside the City some eflicted children and witches tried to attack Nathan clone troops use crowd control meassures and anti-terrorism tatics to protect Nathan from harm. Nathan, N. James and Gianna walked into the final mile to the wizard. nathan entered the Wizards grand chamber of wishes, suprisingly they find the Plush Toy Cat Luna decloaked on Giannas shoulders. the 3 explain to Luna that Nathan has arrived to see 2 old friends. Luna excepted the request and bring the 2 old friends and to Nathans surprise it 2 Legendary Imaginary League wrestlers, "Too Hot" Zach Owen and "Team Captain" Steve Kennedy! the 2 Chojins (superheroes) explain that the reason for Reunitement is because these 2 lost theyre very best friends in war or incident. For Example Zach Owen's son, Terrence "Too Sexy" Owen, was murdered by Armando Montalvo during a disturbance at the WWE performence Center in Orlando, Florida in august. and Team Captains story: after he Retired he moved to Borger, Texas to his best friend that was fine until Jeff Jarrett's Watergate Conspirators shot and killed his friend and wife in April 2014 in retaliation of Nathan fufilling his Wrestlemania 30 prophecy. they belive that the one pulling the Watergate Strings is none other than its creator Richard Nixon! and the culprit Nathan is searching for for many years is the unknown condemned man that started the Watergate in 2013 was an onus-like figure known as "Deep Throat". Nathan shares theyre fate, faith and common goal and accepts theyre debts to him as a token of goodwill. as an added prise the 2 Chojins requested that they record a proper recording of Nathans Life Debt on how he changed over the span of Several years in return for Nathan inducting them into WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2016, which Nathan readidly accepts and told them how his life, persona, confidence and character has changed since 2004. he graduated from South Vermillion in exchange for SVs withdrawal from centenary. from PS3 to WWE Network WWE Royal Rumble 2016: High Stakes Last man Standing match for the Intercontinental Championship Charlotte vs Becky Lynch for the Divas Championship Usos Vs. The New Day for the Tag Team Championship Kalisto Vs Alberto Del Rio for the United States Championship 2015 Royal Rumble Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Witches on the green mile Arias and Knox Captured Nathan with enough peaces of the puzzle discovered the location of arias and knox in New Mexico. Juan Martinez and other law enforcement tracked them down. to arrest them to bring them back to prision to face the Lords Public humiliation to await theyre execution by the Electric Chair. Witches walkin' the Mile Arias, Knox, Soelicito, Guede, Lumumba, Casey Anthony faced gods humiliation as they are sentenced to death Soelicito- Death by Firing Squad Arias- Death by Leathal injection Knox- Death by Electric Chair Anthony-Death by Electric Chair Guede-Death by Guilotine Lumumba-Death by Hanging other and spying witches- Death by Hanging, Gas Chamber and Guilotine Critical Countdown 2016 Kid Kash Vs Ai Asuka John Nada Vs Mario Sperry Julio Cesar Chavez vs Benny the Jet Urquidez Murilo Bustamante Vs Trish Stratus Nathans Crusade against Sledge Holy Back To The Future, Batman now that the Witches have surrendered and Autism's conflict with Salem Witchcraft has ended, Nathan shifts his focus on Sledge and his outlaws. realising Sledge is now in violation of treaty stipulations and peace grail conventions regarding the space time continuum, Nathan embarked on a Crusade to end Sledges plot. Nathan goes to 1985 to intercept any threats that emerges from a Vortex set up by Sledge. in the Present day Alex the T-5000, realising Nathans presence in 1985 will compromise his efforts to kill Sarah Connor, orders all Terminators to abandon Jakku and Star Wars the Force Awakens and set a course for Back to the Future and 1985 to kill Nathan! Nathan senses the presense of the Terminators and readies himself for battle, until a SWAT Van approaches Nathan and crushes the Terminators. the Swat van Door Opens and its 3 versions of Sarah Connor and 10-year old John Connor and Kyle Reese and 2 reprogrammed T-800 terminators known as Guardians. they pick up Nathan and Swat Van leaves downtown Hill Valley '85 while the Terminators gives Chase. from theyre they encountured the same van driven by Libyan terrorists that are en route to twin pines mall to hunt down and kill doc brown. they reach twin pines mall but doc brown was shot but survived due to him wearing a bullet proof vest. Nathan readies his Mega Blade, but the Libyans gun jams leaving Nathan to punture 2 tires with his mega blade Megaforce in Coruscant Dino Charge in Jakku Power Rangers Samurai Vs. Ninjago Cloud Cuckoo Land Nathan reunites with the 3-Neo Saban Era Power Rangers 1885 a Showdown with Sledge TWISTAROUND! Lets Rock 'n' Roll! OH! ITS PARTYTIME CARNIVAL!! FIRE! Samurai Nathan Carnival mode! okay minitrya plan B! Snapping mode change! AMIGO CARNIVAL! GOCHIGOCHICHOMP! DRIDRICHOMP! GABUGABUCHOMP! oh yeah! FIRE! Vamola CARNIVAL! OOOOYEEAH!! Samurai Nathan Samba Carnival mode! youre Rhythum is too gloomy Sledge. perhaps i can whip you back into shape with this snapping mode change! AMIGO CARNIVAL! RUMBLERUMBLECHOMP! DRIDRICHOMP! GABUGABUCHOMP! OH YEAH! FIRE! VAMOLA CARNIVAL! MUSCLEY! Samurai Nathan Macho Carnival Mode! im just getting started. snapping mode change! AMIGO CHARNIVAL! RUMBLERUMBLECHOMP! BOOMBOOMCHOMP! GABUGABUCHOMP! eehhhhyaa! FIRE! VAMOLA CARNIVAL! ACHOCHOCHOCHOOO!! Samurai Nathan Kung-Fu Carnival Mode! AMIGO CARNIVAL! Lets nip Sledge in the Bud! GANGANCHOMP! ZAKUZAKUCHOMP! GABUGABUCHOMP! YEEHAW! giddy up mintrya FIRE! VAMOLA CARNIVAL YYEEEEEEHHHAAAWWWW!!!! Samurai Nathan Western Carnival mode! Rangers time to Wrap this Party up! You got it! Dino Chargers, READY! Dino Chargers Engage! Energize! Dino-Morpher Blast Final Strike! time to put you to sleep with this one....... Samba CARNIVAL!!!!! Zyuden Carnival FINISH! (Sledge explodes and is finally vanquished) Sledge is Extinct! '' ''Now thats One Brave SAMBA!! Meeting with the Supreme Leader "GENERAL! our strategey must change."- Supreme Leader Snoke Final Elimination 2016 Ai Asuka vs John Nada Trish Stratus vs Benny the Jet Urquidez Mortville Wars in the Pacific and the Caribean El Ruoo (the stormy human figure pursuing te Hostile Policies of President Clark), Mortvilles Prime Minister and overall leader declared war on the Pacific and the Carribean. under the threat of invasion, Pacific Sauria hurries its military force to all Pacific islands to engage the Invaders, Nathan back from 1885 from his encounter with Sledge along with his terminator friends along with the 3 Neo-Saban era Power Rangers, and once he hears the news that war was going to break out in the Pacific and Carribean Areas, he was quick to pull together a United front. bring his Nathan Squads and the Majority of the Clone Army on high alert. the IAR, GAI, UAAG, The U.N and NATO announced it will send contingents to Back Pacific and Carribean forces. Cold River also declared war on Mortville by her empress The Glamazon Beth Phoenix because of the hatred for Mortvilles head mistress Kelly Kelly. whats more The Dollhouse declared civil war on the Witches and Blondes Hurricane Tranza and Kluivert and tropical storm Ragiuem Dollhouse Scud missile attacks and circles of power skirmish on the Eravana 2 notorius crime factions, the Kanjiklub and the Guavian Death Gang has boarded the Eravana. not wanting Rey, Finn or Padme involved, Han Solo and Chewbacca places the three in the lower corridors of the freighter while he and chewie meet the criminals with BB-8 accompanying them. Journey to Takodana WWE Fastlane 2016 Deep Throat strikes back i aint afraid of no Ghost! Nathan finds himself in New York City, in the Universe of the Ghostbusters destruction of the new republic capital assault of Takodana Battle of Starkiller base The Battle "People are counting on us, The Galaxy is Counting on us."- Han Solo Kylo Ren kills solo and Anakin kills Ren Han Solo sees Kylo Ren and calls him by his birth name Ben Solo. he confronts him and tells him to reject Snoke and come back to the Light Side Dukat's Warning Cardassian budocratic ruler Gul Dukat (Marc Alamo) sees Anakin and warns that if Anakin kills him, the Starkiller Base and and everything involving the First Order wil be destroyed. in December 2014 he bought off one of Doctor Kadinskys Nukes and bought off a Predator Ancients Nuke. he put those nukes inside a Genesis Torpedo to modify that device with enough destructive power to destroy an entire planet. dukat intends to activate it in the Bases core. he kills Dukat and takes the Genesis Device detonator. he sees Rey and Finn and goes after them. Anakin kills Padme Anakin vs Finn Anakin vs Rey YOU TURNED PADME AGAINST ME!-Anakin I HATE YOU!!!!!-Anakin Cataclysm the Seach for Deep Throat Fellow Warriors despite Anakin's Suicidal actions i wish to commend you for your actions at the Starkiller Base. no one can forsee the full extent of Deep Throat's decit and treachery. yet despite this, the destruction of the 2 death stars and the Starkiller base has severly crippled the Evil Powers capacity to declare war on others. as a Result, Deep Throat now stands alone. no one in the movie and tv world will support Deep Throat and the entire White House plummers of Jason Collins faces certain discommendation. the war against the culprit is over but our duty is not concluded. we must find Deep Throat, capture him and deliver him before IAR Senate to face punishment for treason. this is our only chance however slight of stopping Nixons ressurection. time is of the essence. you will each be assigned a search pattern to fufill that will be all Nathan James out The Search Springfield March Chilli Madness Nathan lands in the Simpsons Universe, from theyre here looks for more recruits to his army but first he has to venture 2 miles outside the greater springfield proper and go to raswell. from theyre he spots the raswell chili cook-off Desperate Meassures Calypso: Accept Zeus's Challenge or your jap teacher dies Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix returns Legendary Divas Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix returned to WWE under a perminent 3 month contract to compete in 2 tournaments to submit their legacy. Tricks of the Trade March to WrestleMania in Toronto Roman Reigns vs Shemus WrestleMania Rising at Caesars Palace Trish Stratus vs Ai Asuka WrestleMania 33 1/2 in the Houston Astrodome Roberto Duran Vs. WrestleMania Showdown in Atlantic City Emma Goodall vs. Megumi Misaki Nathan is Champion AGAIN! in Atlantic City's Boardwalk Hall in neighboring Trump Plaza Hotel and Casino, Nathan challenged World Wide Fighting Heavyweight Champion, Marvelous Marc Mero just 3 weeks before Nathan plays a 2-pronged role at WrestleMania 32. this is Meros 13th defence of the World Wide Fighting Heavyweight Title which he won with a 3rd round K.O of Kinnikuman/King Muscle at NXT Takeover London in December 2015 during Final Conflict 2015. Nathan's Match with Marc Mero was comparison to the 1987 Fight between Sugar Ray Leonard and Marvelous Marvin Hagler for the WBC World Middleweight Championship at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada days after WrestleMania III invaded the Poniac Silverdome in Poniac, Michigan with 93, 173 fans. they fought only for the World Wide Fighting Heavyweight title because Bee Fighting Championships stripped Mero of it`s Heavyweight Title for Not fighting its mandatory Challenger, Gerry Cooney. but Battlecade Extreme Fighting decreed that they will strip Mero of it`s Heavyweight Title if he loses to Nathan. Mero had not lost a Fight since december 2012 when he lost a 10 round decision to Mirko "Cro Cop" Filipovic at Final Conflict 2012. Nathan came out dancing and moving making Mero lunge and miss his punches. in the early 5-minute rounds he was a cossumate fighter firing 10 punch combos on all cylanders as he kept himself from harms way. Nathan won the First 4 rounds but by 5th and 6th Mero began to find range in his punches. in the 7th Mero landed a Hook that Rocked Nathan but Mero was behind on all 3 Scorecards. no fighter has attempted a takedown nor the fight has been taken to the ground as of yet. by the 8th round Mero taunted Nathan by saying "come in Butterballs!". Nathan outraged by that taunt retaliated by telling Mero "No Chance in Heck whatsoever!" in the 9th and 10th rounds it all Mero looking to finish Nathan, but NO! DOUBLE NO! Nathan came back in the 11th Round with the Yuucatan Sweep (his move in San Shou Rules Fights), scissors kick and back scoffle and started wailing on Mero. in the 12th round Nathan knocked down Mero 2 times that was enough to seal the Upset of Upsets to win the match by Split Decsion and thus winning the the prestigious World Wide Fighting Heavyweight Championship for the 6th time! High Drama Vs Thanatos and Nathans Ascension to the Force Culprit creep, Tommy Thanatos tries to commit a Brinx Heist by stealing masons pathfinder chip from Cyberdyne Systems. in the vault he finds nothing. he decides to blame Nathan for costing him big money. Thanatos shoots Burt in the leg but Nathan grabs Obi-Wans Lightsaber which Nathan begans to have Force Visions beginning on Polis Massa with Padme Amidala dying of child birth, then he lands on Mustafar where Anakin Skywalker was incinerated by the magma with R2-D2 and Luke Skywalker watching in the background, the he lands in Angel Grove in 1995 where he watches the destruction of the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord , then he saw a young rey calling for his parents to come back. when he opens his eyes he chases thanatos atop of a building in the red light district. Thanato in one last act of defiance wields a fire axe. but was no match for nathans force powers, which overpowers thanatos and thanatos fell 15 feet into a drained pool. but the cloudest imaginations of the T-Rex, Mastadon, Pteradacyl, Triceratops, Saber-tooth tiger, Mystical Dragon, White Tiger, Lion, Firebird, Unicorn, Griffin, Red Dragon, Ape, Wolf, Crane, Bear, Frog and Falcon Death of Marilyn Monroe APB out on Marilyns Killer a Police investigation leads to an APB and an Arrest Warrant going out to Marilyns ex-Boyfriend. Nathan Goes to a renovated section of a high rise building where the twins of the 1998 movie Parent Trap were waiting with fencing swords with fracles full of hi-jinks Ford Bronco Chase the moment the warrant was issued, Marilyns ex gets in a Ford Bronco Second Ruby Ridge Siege Modern day Waterloo NXT Takeover: Dallas 2 days Before WrestleMania, Dallas Convention Center played host to NXT Takeover in Dallas Austin Aires Vs Baron Corbin NXT Tag Team Championship Apollo Crews Vs Elias Samson Shinsuke Nakamura Vs. Sami Zayn NXT Womens Championship: Bayley Vs Asuka after that Finn Balor Vs Samoa Joe II WWE Hall Of Fame induction Ceremony of 2016 the Night before WrestleMania, the Hall of Fame induction represents the legends of the yester years Sting Godfather Fabulous Freebirds Big Boss Man Jacquilne Moore the last inductees were Too Hot Zach Owen and Team Captain Steve Kennedy, who they said will be inducted by theyre old friend Nathan Wallace only in exchange for a proper recording of a Nathans life debt of how he has changed over a span of several years. Warm-Up Nathan J. Wallace vs. Bubbah Frazier WRESTLEMANIA XXXII!! AT&T Stadium was filled to Maximum capacity as the Stage is Set for Wrestlemania XXXII. 101,765 fans filled this stadium with Celebrities, Dignitaries from several Countries and planets in the Galaxy the stadium is super full to the max. Wrestle Kingdom 10 ThunderBowl Match for the Vacant WWE Divas ChampionshipHerb Abrams's Universal Wrestling Federation Ring 1 Ring 2 Ring 3 List of Movies involved Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode IV: a New Hope Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi Star Wars Episode I: the Phantom Meanace Star Wars Episode II: The Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens Back to the Future (1985) Back to the Future part II Back to the Future Part III Terminator (1984) Terminator 2: Judgment Day Terminator Genisys (2015) Wizard of Oz (1939) Star Trek I the Motion Picture Star Trek II: the Wrath of Khan Star Trek III: the Search of Spock Star Trek IV: the Voyage Home Star Trek V: the Final Frontier Star Trek VI: the Undiscovered Country Star Trek VII: Generations Star Trek VIII: First Contact Star Trek IX: Insurrection Star Trek X: Nemesis Star Trek (2009) 007 the World is not enough Rush Hour 2 (2001) Rush Hour (1998) Rush Hour 3 (2007) Siege of Ruby Ridge 1996 Salem Witch Trials 2002 Mr. Nanny 1993 Parent Trap 1998 My Weekend with Marilyn (2012) Apollo 18 2011 June, 17, 1994 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie 1995 Judge Dredd (1995) Apollo 13 (1995) Batman Forever 1995 Batman Returns 1992 Batman (1966 film) Batman (1989 film) Batman and Robin 1997 X-files 1998 Little Rascals 1995 Full metal Jacket Waterloo 1970 Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back We Were Soldiers 2002 List of TV Shows involved Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 1) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 2) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 3) Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers Megaforce Power Rangers Super Megaforce Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers SPD Power Rangers Dino Charge Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Super Rescue Solbrain Choujinki Metalder Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Kamen Rider Kamen Rider V3 Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger Kamen Rider (Skyrider) Kamen Rider Super-1 Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Rider Black Kamen Rider Black RX Choujuu Sentai Liveman Choudenshi Bioman Choushinsei Flashman Gosei Sentai Dairanger Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Hikari Sentai Maskman Battle Fever J Dai Sentai Goggle-V Chikyu Sentai Fiveman Chōjin Sentai Jetman Kinnikuman Ultimate Muscle NBC's Hurricane Saturday Star Fleet/X-Bomber List of Video Games involved Star Wars Battlefront (2004) Star Wars Battlefront II LEGO Star Wars the Video Game LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy LEGO Star Wars III The Clone Wars The LEGO Movie video game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Aliens vs Predators Extinction Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage LEGO Dimensions Wargame Constructor Army Men Air Attack 2 Army Men Sarges Heroes 2 Star Trek: Klingon Academy Star Trek Starfleet Academy Star Trek Armada Star Trek Armada 2 Star Trek Legacy Lego Star Wars the Force Awakens WWE 2K16 WWE 2K15 WWE 2K14 WWE 13 WWE 12 list of big events involved Survivor Series 1997 20th Chojin Olympics SummerSlam 2011 WrestleMania XXVIII Night of Champions 2011 Hell in a Cell 2011 Tables, Ladders and Chairs 2011 Money in the Bank 2011 WrestleMania 31 WrestleMania IX 1993 WrestleMania X WrestleMania XIIWrestleMania XII WrestleMania IV WCW Wrestle War '92 WCW Slamboree 1996 Julio Cesar Chavez Vs Greg Haugen List of Wars involved Persian Gulf War 1990-1991 First Klingon Civil War Napoleonic Wars List of Crises involved 1972-1974 Watergate Scandal List of Poettry and Stories involved Shakesphere, hamlet act 3, scene 1Category:2016 Category:Wrestlemania 32 Category:WrestleMania